The present invention relates to an actuator for activating a parking lock, in particular for automatic transmissions in motor vehicles.
A actuator of the generic type uses a shift-by-wire transmission control and includes in addition to the hydraulically controlled design of the parking lock an electromagnetic locking device which prevents an “engagement” of the parking brake, for example, in case of failure of the hydraulic system. The locking mechanism hereby locks the piston of the actuator via radially extendable locking elements with respect to a guide sleeve attached to the cylinder.